


Uncle Adrian

by TheTurtleFromHell



Series: Happy Ending [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: A bunch of fluff centering around Alucard acting as an uncle to the Belmont's kid.





	Uncle Adrian

Alucard sat at the bar, waiting for his food to be ready. He ignored the drunk patrons behind him, laughing annoyingly and singing off tune.

He smiled politely as the inn keeper’s wife gave him a bowl of stew, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“No a problem.” she says, looking him over, “Say, have you ever been to Gresit? I think I’ve seen you there before.”

“Yes, I have. I was with the Belmonts about a year ago.”

The woman snapped her fingers, “Yes! Yes! You were the sleeping soldier! How have you been?”

“Just fine, thank you.”

“And how about the Belmonts? How are they doing with their little bundle of joy?”

Alucard paused for a moment, “What do you mean?”

The woman laughed, putting a hand to her head, “Forgive me. You probably haven’t seen them since you chased Dracula back to Hell, haven’t you?”, 

Alucard nodded, though he hadn’t seen them since Trevor and Sypha’s wedding day, when he attended as the best man. 

The woman continued, “Well, they had a little girl from what I’ve heard.Anyways, order what you’d like, Soldier. It’s all on the house.”

Alucard sat in silence for a bit. 

He should really visit them more often.

* * *

 

Alucard smiled as the little infant squirmed in his arms, cooing and babbling.

Trevor sat across from him, smiling, “Seems she likes you, bloodsucker.”

“Seems so.” Alucard agreed, booping Sonia’s nose.

Sonia responded by grabbing his finger and sucking on it.

“So how have things been?” Alucard asked.

“Busy. My little princess here is quite the handful.” Trevor gestured to Sonia, “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” he said softly, ruffling his daughter’s strawberry blonde hair.

Sonia giggled and waved her tiny hands in the air.

Sonia yawned and rubbed her eyes, prompting her father to gently take her and put her in her crib, pulling the blanket over her and watching her fall asleep.

“I actually need to ask you a favor.” Trevor said, expression suddenly turning serious.

“Of course. What is it?”

“If they come and kill me and Sypha, will you raise her?”

Alucard looked at him, taken aback, “Why would you need to worry about that?”

“There’s rumors. Of Sypha and I using black magic.” Trevor sighed, hand tracing over his scar, “I wouldn’t be surprised if the Church came after us again.”

Alucard sat in silence for a bit before responding, “Well, what does Sypha say?”

“Sypha agrees with me.” Trevor looked back down at his daughter, sadness and concern in his eyes, “So I need you to promise us, if one day they come for us, take Sonia far away and raise he as your own.”

Alucard was silent for a bit once more, before looking up, “Of course… you can trust me.”

Trevor smiled softly, hugging his friend tightly, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Hey Sonia, look who’s here!”

The toddler looked up from her drawing, gasping excitedly, “Uncle Add-rin!”

Alucard laughed as Sonia ran up and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, “Hey there! How’s my favorite little hunter?”

“Hey! I thought I was your favorite little hunter!” Trevor joked, acting offended.

Sypha giggled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing her husband’s cheek, “Don’t worry, you’re MY favorite little hunter.”

“Eeeew.” Sonia groaned, sticking her tongue out.

“My sentiments exactly.” Alucard agreed.

Trevor shot him a playful glare before kissing his daughter’s forehead, “You be good for Uncle Adrian, okay?”

“M’kay” Sonia giggled, watching her parents leave the house.

“So, what would you like to do today?”

“D’awing!” Sonia giggled, squirming until Alucard let her down and she ran back to the table.

He smiled, sitting across from her and watching as she gave him a charcoal stick and some paper, “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” she said, going back to her drawing.

“Whatcha drawing there?”

“Monsters.” she answered, never taking her eyes off her work.

“My, how frightening.” Alucard observed, looking at the countless black scribbles and lines.

Sonia hummed in agreement. A lady of few words.

She looked up, suddenly looking angry, “You d’aw too!” she insisted.

Alucard smiled, sighing and picking up the charcoal.

* * *

 

Sonia fought with fury and skill, tearing into demons with her whip and short sword.

Alucard had to admit, even he was impressed that a twenty year old could learn what took many hunters decades to learn in such a short amount of time.

She let out a huff as she looked over the demon corpses, tossing her long hair back, “Think we got ‘em all?” she asked.

“I believe so.” Alucard said, putting his sword away. They began to make their way back to the town as dawn broke.

“So, my father told me about yours.”

“Did he now?” Alucard asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“Yeah. Said he attempted to wipe out humanity and stuff and that’s why there’s so many demons around now. Guess you had some family issues?”

He laughed, “‘Issues’ is a mild way to put it.”

Sonia smiled, stopping in front of an inn, “Hey, wanna get breakfast first?”

“Must we?” Alucard groaned, “You know I’m not a fan of these types of places.”

“Too bad. I’m hungry.” Sonia declared as she walked through the doors.

Alucard sighed and followed her in.

Almost immediately, the drunk patrons started jeering at her for her sleeveless shirt and shorts, her usual battle outfit.

They started “asking”, in the way that drunk men do, what her prices were and what services she gave out.

Alucard glared at them and placed a hand on the handle of his sword, effectively shutting them up.

“Do you have any buns? I’d kill for for a bun right now.” Sonia told the bartender.

“Sorry, ran out last night. I could get some bread and soup for you though.”

“Fine.” Sonia sighed, putting her chin in her hand, “Another plate for my Uncle too.”

Alucard sat by her side, watching the bartender walk around and put together the meals.

“So.” Sonia hummed, “When you gonna teach me how to do that thing?”

“What thing?”

“The thing where you zip around real fast.”

“Unfortunately, that is reserved for vampires and dhampirs.”

“Aw, no fair.” Sonia groaned in annoyance.

“Life’s not fair.” Alucard smirked as their meal was served to them, “Your mother tells me you’re seeing someone.”

Sonia gasped and looked at Alucard, blushing, “She did not.”

“She did.” Alucard stated, “Who is this mystery man?”

“His name is Leif...” Sonia huffed, “He’s a viking, he and his family hunted demons out at sea.”

“Oh?”

“But he’s not so good on land. I had to save him from getting eaten by a lycan.”

* * *

 

Alucard knocked at the grand doors.

It had been two years since his last visit, and he had decided to check in on the Belmonts.

Sonia answered the door, smiling brightly, “Uncle Adrian!”

Hello Son-” Alucard paused when he saw her large and swollen belly, “Are you…?”

“Pregnant? Yup!” she laughed, “And in case you’re wondering, it’s Leif’s.”

Alucard stared at her, flabbergasted, “Well… congratulations! Is everything going well?”

“Yeah, kid’s been kicking a lot and hurting Mama’s lower back, but other than that everything’s dandy! Anyways, come on in.”

Alucard smiled gratefully as he walked inside, greeting Sypha and Trevor and hugging them both, and introducing himself to the newest Belmont, Leif.

Leif was an absolute giant of a man, with wild red hair and a beard, dressed in fur. The true image of a viking.

Sonia sat down, sighing in relief and relaxing into her seat.

Alucard sat, and while happily chatting among the Belmonts, thought to himself that he should seriously visit more often before he missed any more big events.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, more cute fluff!


End file.
